Generally, sliding doors may be kept in a latched position when a latch, preferably mounted on the locking side of the stiles of sliding doors, having a hook or other similar element, engages a keeper on the coupled door jamb. Unlike a single-point door latch that provide the engagement between only one hook or similar element and corresponding keeper, the multi-point latch may engage two or more hooks or similar elements and corresponding keepers. In order to increase the safekeeping function of the latch, at least two hooks should face each other. Such arrangement would preclude vertical movement of doors and therefore, disengagement of a latch and a keeper. There are several inventions that embodied an idea of the latch with hooks facing each other. Most of them include simultaneous operation of two hooks positioned in vertically spaced housing. Hooks are usually pivotally mounted in such manner that movement of a thumb turn key generate corresponding pivotal movement of a twin actuator that in turn activates upper and lower actuators interconnected with upper and lower hook correspondingly. Typically, a gang link connects twin actuator with upper and lower actuators. As a result, most of prior inventions utilize a set of relatively complicated and space-demanding mechanisms to convey a pivotal movement from a thumb turn-key to a twin actuator to upper and lower actuators and thus to retract hooks to engage corresponding keepers. The current invention provides a simple and compact packaging for a latch while avoiding complication of contemporary latches and at the same time does not compromise the security of multi-point door latches.